Fences have well known constructions that are used in a variety of settings. For example, a property owner may use a fence to establish property boundaries, alert outsiders to where the periphery of the property is located, and impede trespassers. With a privacy fence, however, an additional level of privacy is desired, in which the homeowner, for example, desires to conceal the dwelling or yard (or a portion thereof) from direct line-of-sight viewing from passerby's and the like. A privacy fence combines a barrier-type feature to prohibit—or at least limit—viewing from one side of the fence to the other, and a height feature to ensure that viewing over the fence is difficult—if not impossible. The degree to which a view is blocked can be modified based on the particular fence construction, such as the spacing of picket planks.
There are many different styles of privacy fences, made from a variety of materials, such as wood, metal and plastic. Privacy fences are distinguishable from ordinary fences in that their purpose is to offer a shield from the outside world. Typically, privacy fences are at least 4 to 6 feet tall.
There are a variety of settings where it would useful for an individual to have the ability to easily, efficiently, and quickly assemble a privacy fence on a ground surface (such as a residential yard), while sufficiently stable to withstand windy conditions. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a privacy fence assembly which, when disassembled, could be compactly stored without taking up much space, easily packaged for transportation/shipping, readily unpackaged, and easily reassembled. Furthermore, it would be beneficial if the disassembled product was relatively lightweight to facilitate ease of transportation and low shipping costs.
It would be further desirable to provide such a privacy fence having a construction lending itself to being made in a variety of form factors incorporating any of a variety of sizes, colors, styles, and the like.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide such a portable privacy fence system incorporating components enabling an individual to quickly and easily releasably attach two or more modular units to one another depending upon the needs and desires of the individual.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt, but as-of-yet unmet, need for a privacy fence design that features modularity, portability, and ease of disassembly and reassembly.